Amor ao relento
by Aeryshu
Summary: A dor de uma grande perda! É um dos sentimentos mais cruéis quando se sabe que não há volta, como a morte de alguem especial.


Naruto não me pertecente.

* * *

Não sentia minhas pernas e por um instante também não pude escutar mais nada, a movimentação rápida dos que lutavam ao redor para socorre as vítimas foram meras imagens distorcidas ao redor do meu foco.

Seu semblante era sereno, mas sua posição não era aquela audaz de sempre.

Aos poucos pude chegar perto, passei a mão no seu rosto estava gelado e não senti sua respiração. Era impossível segurar as lágrimas.

Flash back

**- Amanhã continuamos.**

-** Até mais.**

Despedi de todas na enfermaria. Saindo do hospital o tempo estava fechando então fui rápido para casa. Quando parei na porta para abri-la os pingos já estavam grossos e foi ai que o vi. Também estava fugindo da chuva e o convidei para entrar.

Ela tinha mudado muito isso não podia negar e em sua concepção mudado para melhor, ela já não era aquela menininha frágil, isso pelo menos fisicamente, mas no restante continuava com aquele mesmo olhar de apaixonada.

**- Como está seu treinamento com Tsunade-sama.**

-**Muito bom!** Limitou-se nas palavras e trouxe um chá e biscoitos e os colocou na mesa de centro.

Sakura não pode deixar de notar seu sensei, não tinha mudado quase nada, mesmo com o passar do tempo, ele continuava atraente. Com esses pensamentos acabou com o rosto corado.

**- Você se sente bem, talvez esteja com febre por causa da chuva. Falou ao notar o rosto dela rubro.**

**- Deve ser... falou sem graça, mudou o assunto e falou do seu treinamento médico com Tsunade e como trabalhava no hospital.**

**- Vou te confessar Sakura sinto muita falta de vocês e das nossas tardes de treinamento.**

**- Eu também tenho muita saudades dos nossos tempos. Como queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. As vezes anoite ficava sentada olhando da janela do meu quarto olhando o céu. Lembrando de Naruto, de Sasuke e de você.**

-** Eu também pensei em você olhando para as estrelas, será que agente não cruzou pensamentos?** concluiu Kakashi virando-se para Sakura.

**- Provavelmente alguma vez, pois sempre que fazia isso meu coração acalmava-se e sentia que tudo estaria bem.** Sakura respondeu virando seu olhar para Kakashi também.

Ambos sorriram e por algum tempo ficaram apenas se olhando, sem pensar em nada apenas matando a saudade que tinham um do outro.

A chuva lá fora se intensificou, Sakura levantou para ir até a cozinha mas na distração tropeçou e quase caiu.

colocou a mão no ombro da garota perguntando se ela estava bem.

Sakura respondeu positivamente com a cabeça, voltando a olhar e sorrindo para Kakashi.

**- Estou cansada, estou de plantão desde ontem a noite.**

**- Bom acho que vou te deixar descansar e vou embora.**

**- Nessa chuva, de jeito nenhum não quero tratar de você. Pode ficar a vontade. Você só vai embora depois que a chuva passar.**

**- Então fique você à vontade você, vai tomar um banho vai ser bom para relaxar.**

**- Tudo bem.**

Após o banho vestiu um simples vestido azul de alcinhas e foi até a sala onde Kakashi aparentemente dormia no sofá.

Ela voltou para seu quarto e não resistiu a cama.

Deitou e deixou o corpo relaxar, mas então sentiu uma coceira no peito e tossiu... uma tosse seca.

Kakashi escutou a tosse e foi para o quarto onde Sakura estava. E sentou do lado dela na cama pegando em seu ombro.

**- Tem certeza que está bem? Quer um pouco de água?**

**- não precisa, já estou melhor.**

Kakashi não pode deixar de reparar em seu corpo, o vestido deixava suas curvas mais delineadas, realmente Sakura se tornou uma mulher.

Sakura virou-se de frente para ele olhando em seu olho negro e misterioso como nenhuma outra pessoa possuía, sentiu novamente um turbilhão de sensações invadindo seu corpo mas resolveu ignorá-las.

**- Vou fazer uma sopa está um pouco frio.**

Levantou da cama e foi para cozinha. Estava em pé mexendo na vasilha quando sentiu ele a abraçando por trás.

**- Não posso agüentar mais. Sei que não deveria, mas te ver assim me deixou embriagado... eu quero ter você nem que seja só uma vez. Mas não vou fazer nada que você não queira se me disser não, eu vou embora e nunca mais volto.**

Sakura congelou o certo seria dizer não, embora seu corpo latejasse um sim. Ficou imóvel e calada. Kakashi ao ver que ela não tinha reação foi para sala pegou seus sapatos e quando ia embora Sakura pulou em suas costas.

Não precisou palavras, para ambos estarem juntos num beijo devorador.

Pode sentir o calor e Kakashi instantaneamente aprofundou o beijo a pressionando contra a cama.  
Sem parar o beijo violento, ela retirou sua camisa e logo que a barreira de roupas foi quebrada. Kakashi com seus lábios desceu lentamente percorrendo-lhe o pescoço e seguindo para baixo. Um gemido mais alto escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu a boca dele sobre sua intimidade.

Um grito escapou quando sentiu um dedo. Não sabia por que havia se entregado tão facilmente, mas tinha certeza que não queria que nada fizesse aquele momento parar.

Poderia chegar ao orgasmo apenas com aquilo, os dedos em seu interior entrando e saindo de forma ritmada a querer acompanhar o movimento dos lábios sobre sua intimidade.

Quando notou que ela havia chegado ao clímax, ficou em cima dela e capturando seus lábios novamente se encaixou perfeitamente entre suas pernas.

Um gemido alto surgiu dos lábios de Sakura, mas foi abafado pelo beijo dele.

Então a súbita dor transformou-se na melhor sensação que já provara, quando ela alcançou seu orgasmo. Todo o seu corpo vibrou num choque de prazer. O êxtase retesou e reverberou por todo o seu baixo ventre, imobilizando-o num forte espasmo de tesão.

Kakashi arqueou as costas, os lábios chamando o nome de Sakura entre gemidos.

Beijava o seito de Sakura, se ocupando gentil mas insistente de seus mamilos, um e outro, chupando e mordendo de leve, deslizando o rosto por seu peito. Sakura se curvava e tocava a cabeça dele, numa longa carícia repleta de beijos e gemidos.

Sakura pulou para cima dele sentando completamente no seu colo.

E não demorou para que ele também chegasse ao seu ápice de prazer. Sakura deitou no seu peito.

- **_Sasuke não tem idéia do que deixou para trás_.** Pensou o Hatake.

**- E agora ...**

**- Como assim?**

**- O que faremos para sobremesa?**

O sorriso malicioso, brotou nos lábios dele.

E os dois mais uma vez se afogaram no mar do prazer carnal.

Flash back off.

Sentir aquele corpo ali frio congelou o coração de Sakura aquela foi a primeira e a única vez pois seu Sensei... seu adoravel Kakashi agora estava seguindo um ortro caminho, fora so seu mundo custumeiro. deixando apenas as boas lembranças de um sensei, de um bom amigo e de um adoravel amante.


End file.
